


Don't Lady Me

by bristow



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor wasn’t the first break in that amy had. months before came a young american who went by the name of dean winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lady Me

 

"Hello? Hello in there?" Dean Winchester groaned, moving his head side to side. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them into focus. The room became clearer, as the did the pounding in his head. He squeezed them shut again, rubbing them with his hand. "Wake up!" He started, opening his eyes and squinting in front of him.

"Sorry," He said, groggily, "I must have gone..." His voice faded as he was met with a pair of legs, then a skirt and finally a red-headed Police woman standing in front of him, frowning with arms crossed. "Nodded off. You hit me, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"With a bat!"

"Right again." Dean chuckled, glancing at his arm which was handcuffed to the wall heater.

"Good, good to know. For a minute there I thought this was something else."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't flatter _yourself_ , sweetheart." The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" She shook her head, "Nope?"

"Nope."

"Ok, fine," Dean said, sitting up straighter, clanging his cuffs on the heater, "I'm looking for someone."

"And who would that be?"

"Are those really standard issue skirts?" The woman rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms.

"Don't change the subject! Who. Are. You?" Dean leaned his head back, squinting slightly up her.

"I'm looking for the woman who lives here. Amelia Pond." The woman started slightly, recrossing her arms and taking a slight step back. "You know her?"

"Maybe." She replied, shifting her eyes from him to the door, like she was internally preparing a get away.

"Which one is it, lady?"

"Oi! Don't lady me!"

"Ok, sweetheart."

"Not that either."

"Ok then!" Dean put his hands up in a surrender position, shaking his head. "Can we do something about these?" He waved his hand, the cuffs clanging.

"Before I even think about letting you go, you tell me why you broke into my house."

"You're Amy?" Dean asked. The woman uncrossed her arms again, shifting slightly from foot to foot in front of him.

"Maybe. Alright, yeah I am." She said, taking off her hat and letting mounds of red hair fall over her shoulders, "I have telegrams to deliver."

"I _knew_ it!" Dean smiled triumphantly, "They really aren't standard, are they?" Amy rolled her eyes again, leaning down towards Dean.

"What do you want?"

"Fine." Dean replied, looking Amy in the eyes, "I'm looking for the Doctor." Amy started, straightening up. "And I think you know him, Amy."

"Doctor?" She replied, looking away from Dean and shrugging, "What Doctor?" Dean sighed, still looking at her.

" _The_ Doctor, Amy. The one with the blue box that flies. You can't miss it."

"I don't kn-"

"You know him, Amy. And he's not imaginary. He's very much alive. And I need him."

"You've met him then?" Amy asked, stopping her pacing and looking at Dean. He nodded.

"Once, a long time ago. Like you." Amy frowned.

"Why do you need him now? And come to think of it, why should I trust you? You could be an axe murderer for all I know!"

"Really? With no axe?"

"Not all axe murderers have axes." Amy replied, hands on hips as she struggled to find the right words. "Some-some, have you know. Knives!" She clicked her fingers at him, "Ha! Where's your knife?" She moved towards him again.

"Easy lady." Dean replied, holding up a hand again, "No knives and no axes. Sorry to disappoint. You could frisk me anyway, I don-"

"No!" She said quickly, "Yuck." She stoped in front of him.

"I know you've just met me, Amy," Dean said, "And you're right. I could be an axe murderer." Amy raised her eyebrows. "But I'm not," He held out his hand, palm up, "I'm not! I'm just a guy, looking for a man in a flying...box." Amy crossed her arms, yet again frowning at Dean. He leaned his head back, letting his cuffed wrist drop. "Please, Amy. I need the Doctor. And I need you."

"Why me? There's got to be a dozen people who know him." Dean sighed, stuttering slightly as he rubbed his chin.

"Because he told me to."

"Excuse me?"

"Years ago, when I first met him, he told me that in the years to come, I'd need his help. He told me to find a girl named Amelia. He was very specific! He said Amelia, not-not...Joan."

"Joan?" Amy cracked a smile for the first time.

"Yeah," Dean replied chuckling, "I was rushed. He told me that you were the only one who could help me find him again. You're the one who waited." Amy swallowed, looking down at her feet. "Amy?" She looked back at him, the distrust of before replaced by optimistic caution. Dean waved his hand again, nodding his head towards the cuffs. Amy hesitated before reaching into her not-standard skirt and retrieving the keys, unlocking the cuffs and letting them fall and standing back. Dean rubbed his wrist as he stood up, staggering slightly. "Man, lady," He said feeling the large lump on his head, "You have one hell of a right."

"Thank you." Amy replied, stepping around him and retrieving her cuffs. "For later." She shook them at Dean and walked past him, letting him follow still rubbing his head. 

"Really?"

"You're flattering yourself again." Amy stopped suddenly, spinning around to face Dean. "And I don't even know your name."

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Well, Dean Winchester. That your car out back?"

"Yeah. Nice isn't she?" He grinned.

"Ok," Amy replied, shrugging, "It's in the way."

"Ok? Just ok? I'll have you know, lady-"

"Don't lady me!" Amy spun around again, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Fine! Where are you going?" Dean called after her. Amy stopped and turned, lifting her face to look up at him.

"He said I was the one who waited, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean started walking down the stairs slowly.

"Well, I'm done waiting." Amy nodded once and turned back around, bounding down the steps and out the front door, letting it close with a bang.

"A-Amy, wait!" Dean took the remaining steps two at a time, walking out into the bright English country side after Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [gif-set](http://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/30419756737).


End file.
